Camp Fairy Tail REMAKE
by NaLu911
Summary: Lucy is one of the richest people in the world. Her father has her whole life planned, from her marriage, to her job, and to her kids. What happens when she runs away to be a counselor at a summer camp with her best friend Levy? What will happen when she meets a pink haired boy who puts a spark into her life? **THIS IS A REMAKE OF MY ORIGINAL CAMP FAIRY TAIL**
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy!" I turned from laptop to see who was yelling for me.

"Hey Levy." I smile. Levy starts walking towards me with a smile on her face.

"Remember how you were looking for a summer job?" I sigh, it was true. It's not the money that I need. It's the getting away from my father that I need.

"Yea?"

"We're hiring teen counselors for my families summer camp." She responds while pulling papers out of her bag. I mean, it isn't the exact way I wanted to spend my summer. Sting and father would both be upset if I left. Then again, do I care? I guess I care how Sting feels. I know he will miss me, but he will get through it.

"What was the camp called again?" I asked her.

"Camp Fairy Tail." I smile at the name. I used to love Fairy Tales. Mom used to read them to me when I was younger.

"How long?"

"All Summer." She replies with a smile on her face, knowing I can't refuse the offer.

"Really?" I ask with excitement. A whole summer away from Sting and Father? I might actually miss Sting, but I need some time to think about it.

"Camp starts this Monday. Counselors have to be there Sunday night, but my family has to go on Saturday so we can get everything open."

"So, we leave in two days. When will we come back?"

"Camp ends about a week before school starts back up." I smiled. Could this be anymore perfect?

"Sounds perfect." I reply.

"Good. There's some forms you will have to fill out." She hands me the stack of papers from her bag. Levy looks down. "There's a page in the form that asks personal and stupid questions. From your favorite color to your family life. It's optional, so you don't have to do it." She tries to smile. I stand up to hug her.

"It will be fine." I say.

"I have to get going." Levy says with a smile. "Just fill those out and mail them to the house."

"I will walk you out." I reply getting up from my chair. Levy and I start to walk away. I have one best friend, and that's Levy. We never really needed anyone else. So we were always happy with each other. Now we get to spend the summer working together! I get to get away from my shitty life, and better yet, it is with Levy. Life couldn't be better.

I waved goodbye to Levy as she left. When he was out of sight, I closed the front door. I can't wait to get upstairs and fill those forms out! I stop before entering the kitchen to see what father is doing. I look around carefully, noticing that he wasn't there. No need to tell him before hand, right? I walk up the stairs, down the hall and into my bedroom. My father hardly comes in my room. I think it is because of all the pictures of mom I have up. I walked over to my desk and sat down. Well, let's get started on these papers.

Name- Lucy Heartfilia

Birthday- 7/1/1998

SSN- ***-**-****

Previous employment- None

Address- 5362 Dragon Avenue, Magnolia.

Phone Number- 516-528-0911

Email- LucyHeart yahoo . com

References- (I wasn't sure what to put. So I decided to put Levy's mom. Even though they own the camp. And my moms best friend.)

Maple McGarden- 516-528-4628

Karen Lilica- 516-528-3760

The first page was simple. It was just basic information. I answered everything. I took a deep breath and looked at the next page.

Are you good with children? Yes. (I never really played with children. I'm a very caring person, and I am patient. I don't have personal experience, but I would consider myself good with children.)

Have you been arrested? No.

Are you currently in trouble with the law? No.

Are you in physically good shape? Yes.

Are you willing to share an eight bed room with other counselors? Yes.

Are you willing to work with any age? Yes.

Are you willing to share your room with other female, and male counselors? Yes. (In all honesty, I'm not too fond of it. But it will still be better than sitting at home doing nothing all summer.)

AN***Anything written in ( ) is what she thought. She didn't write it down***

I take a break and sigh. I flip to the next page.

Getting to know you! This page is optional only. We like to take the time to get to know everything about our future counselors.

Favorite color? Pink

Favorite food? Pizza

Favorite Drink? Water

Are you an only child? Yes

Hobbies- Reading, writing, photography, walking.

Are your parents together?

I froze. It says optional. It will higher my chances of getting in if I answer it. I hate these questions. It makes me recall the past. I sigh and quickly write,

Are your parents together? My mother is deceased. I live with my father.

That was the end of the form. I didn't bother to explain what happened to my mom, since they already knew. Sometimes it is too much to think about. I walked down the stairs and to the front porch. I quickly put the envelope in the mailbox. The mail man should actually be here within a couple of minutes. Since the form was going to the same town, I should have my answer back by tomorrow. I shut the door and walk back inside.

"Hello Lucy." My dad is now sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"Hey." I reply.

"How was your last day of school?"

"It was okay."

"You will be a senior when you go back in the fall." He says stating the obvious.

"Senior comes after junior? Who knew?" I reply. I start to walk upstairs. My dad calls out to me before I get there.

"Lucy!" I turn around.

"What?"

"Let's go to Paris this Summer." I loved Paris. But I haven't gone since my mom had died. I knew I wasn't going to go. But if I say no, it will cause a huge fight.

"I'll think about it." Not. My dad smiled. I continued to walk upstairs. He's trying to fix all the wrong he's ever done. But what he did, is unforgivable. I lay on my bed. I start to think about my mom. If she was still here, there is no way that I would be going to summer camp. If I get the position. Nobody would believe a rich girl who has it all, wants to leave. I live in a mansion. It has 17 bedrooms, all with their own bathrooms. I'm not much of an outdoor person. Well I am, I love walking. But I'm a huge baby about snakes and spiders. There's a soft knock on my door.

"Yes?" The door opens and Levy walks through.

"Hey." I say, sitting up. Levy sits on my bed.

"Did you fill out the forms?" She asks.

"Yea. I already mailed them." She smiles.

"Good. Then that means that dad is looking over them. He got a couple more today." I suddenly get nervous.

"I hope I get it." I smile.

"You will. You are very smart and awesome. Plus you're my best friend. They know that you are a good person." I smile. "Did you tell your dad?" I shake my head.

"I'm not gonna start a fight until I know for sure if I got it." She nods in agreement. There is another knock on my door. "Come in." My maid Mrs. Luskey walks in.

"I picked up these books for you today." I smile at her.

"Thank you so much." She nods and closes the door as she leaves.

"What books are they?" Levy asks being just as much as a bookworm as I am.

"The house of night series. Only the first five books though." I look at the next book. "The princess and the Dragon." I say.

"Sounds cool." Levy says. I jump as my phone starts to ring. Who the heck is calling me? Sting is in a meeting right now, and Levy is right in front of me. I look at the Caller ID. Kevin McGarden

"It's your dad." I say, not moving my eyes off my phone.

"Answer." She smiles. "He's probably calling to tell you that you got the job." I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Heartfilia?"

"Yes sir."

"I was calling to inform you that I have looked over your application for the camp. You can ride over with us on Saturday, or with the counselor bus on Sunday." I smiled.

"I'll get back to you on that." I say with a smile on my face.

"Okay. Please send my daughter home soon. Dinner is almost done." I smile.

"You got it. Thanks." I hit the end call button and put my phone down. Levy looks at me.

"So?" She questions.

"I got it." She cheers and hugs me.

"I told you that you would."

"I know. He said I can either go with your guys Saturday or ride the bus on Sunday."

"Come with us Saturday." She smiles.

"I have to talk to my dad." She frowns.

"Do you want me to talk to him too?"

"No." I smile. "Your dad asked for me to send you home. It's almost time for dinner." Levy stands up. "I'll walk you down stairs."

"This is going to be so much fun!" She smiles. "It will be a lot better with you." I love seeing Levy happy.

"I will text you tomorrow around noon." I say as we walk out onto the porch. I shut the door behind us, so my father doesn't hear. "If things go down bad I may need your help. But I should be fine." Levy nods.

"Okay." She walks to her car. "By Lucy!" She waves as she drives away. I walk back inside. My dad is no longer in the kitchen. I walk upstairs and begin to pack some clothing. There is a laundry room there. But I still want at least 20 shirts. That means I will take less pant since I don't care how many times I wear them. I end up packing 15 T-Shirts. Five dressier shirts, 10 pairs of jean shorts, two pairs of jeans, one pair of sweats, one sweatshirt, and two dresses. Just in case. I packed some bathing suits and undergarments. I packed two pairs of tennis shoes, and some sandals and flip flops. I packed a beach towel. I was sure the regular towels were provided. I grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and other necessities. I crawled into bed and fell asleep, anxious for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning to my alarm clock. It is already 11 a.m.? I must have been pressing snooze for the last hour or so. I stand up. Today is the day that I leave. I smile thinking about the fun I am going to have this summer with Levy. I pull out my phone and text her.

Me- I'm going to send my bag to your house. I won't be able to run fast with it and I can't take my car or use the driver for my get away.

Levy- Lol. Are you asking or just leaving?

Me- I'm going to ask but if he says no, I'm just going to leave.

Levy- Good luck. We're leaving here in an hour. See ya soon!

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and called for our maid.

"Yes Ms. Lucy?"

"Will you take this to the car and ask him to drive it to Levy's house?" She smiles and drags the bag downstairs. I follow her down. She walks through the living room, while I head to the kitchen to talk to my dad.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go with Levy for a few weeks?" I ask, using the most polite voice I can.

"Sounds like fun." He says skimming the paper.

"So I can go?"

"When do you leave?" He asks, still lost in his paper.

"Today." He sighs and looks up at me from his paper.

"When are you coming home?"

"About a week before schools starts." I say.

"Are you guys going to Paris?" He asks.

"No. We're trying something new." My father looks at me puzzled.

"Where are you guys going?"

"A summer camp." My father throws his paper on the counter.

"Absolutely not." He says.

"Why?"

"Nobody from the Heartfilia family should be at a dirty, filthy, summer camp."

"Please dad." I start to beg.

"What will people think about you? What will be running through everybody's mind when they sit down and have a meeting with you? What will Sting think about you?"

"That I wanted to be a kid?" I reply. I knew he was going to be a jerk about it.

"Screw you." I say as I start to walk upstairs.

"You'll thank me later." He yells while picking up the paper. No I won't. I'm still going. I get back in my room and walk over to my bed. I grab my phone, charger, and the picture of me and my mom that is on my nightstand. I put them into a shoulder bag and head back downstairs. I stop before entering the kitchen. I take a deep breath and speed walk to the door.

"What are you doing?" My father asks me.

"Going to camp." I reply.

"No you're not!" I didn't bother to listen to the rest. I slammed the door and started walking as fast as I could.

"GET BACK HERE LUCY!" I start running at this point. No way am I going to let him catch me. I run around the corner. Levy lives two blocks away, so I could easily jog the whole way there, so I did. I was scared to stop. If my dad caught up then he would take me home. If not then I would go. He wouldn't call the cops because that would embarrass him. If anyone asked where I was at he would say I went to Paris or something like that. I slowed to a walk when I got to Levy's. Everyone was walking to their car.

"There you are!" Levy yells running up to me. She throws her arms around me. I hug her back. Her dad walks up to me.

"Come on Lucy." Kevin says. "Your stuff is packed. Let's go." I smile as I hop into their car.

"So are you excited Lucy?" Kevin asks.

"Sure am. I've been wanting to get out of the house and do something." I lay back and relax. I put my headphones in. Is it so bad for me to want to be a kid before my entire life ends in only a few weeks. I have no say in my job, my family, my house, or my soon to be husband. If my father could control the gender of my future children, I am sure he would. I close my eyes and start to think of my mom. I miss her. I will never forgive my father for what happened to her. Just as I start to fall asleep, my phone vibrates.

Sting- When is the big day?

Me- When I get home.

Sting- Where are you?

Me- Out of town for the summer.

Sting- Where?

Me- Don't worry about it.

Sting- Lucy I want to see you.

Me- I'm out of town. I'll come see you the day I get back..

Sting- Okay. I love you.

Me- Bye Sting.

You would think that since my dad arranged a marriage for me, the least he would let me do is have one summer.

Sting has told me numerous time that he loves me. I just can't tell him the same thing. We've been driving for two hours, we still have 6 more to go. I drift off into sleep while listening to my music.

I wake up do to a pothole we had hit. I look next to me at Levy. She smiles. I take my headphones out.

"We have about an hour left." She says.

"I slept for five hours?"

"Yupp." Levy replies.

"We were actually waiting for you to wake up so we can tell you the rules and stuff of the camp. We were figuring that you could show the other campers around on tour day in the morning. So we're going to show you around and tell you the rules. I know that it will be late and dark, but there's enough lights to decently light the areas." I don't know how well I can learn a camp tonight and still remember it in the morning. This is my job now. I have to pay attention and learn about it.

"Sounds fun." I say with a smile.

"We'll give you a map and an activities sheet. You don't have to memorize the sheet, just keep it with you for each day. You can do anything you want on the map. But the map is labeled by numbers, so I suggest you write the activities that will be taking place in that area."

"Okay." It makes sense. But I probably wouldn't have thought about it unless they told me.

"Campers rules. 1. If the campers are not listening, or giving attitude you make them sit out an activity. If they do not listen after that you send them to the main office. Walk them there. There is one counselor per four kids. You're always with another group just in case you have to take a kid somewhere, you have the other counselor. 2. If the kid is not feeling well, if it's within half an hour of the next meal, wait until after the meal and see if they still feel sick. If it's not within half an hour, or they still feel sick after their meal, send them to the nurses office. 3. Every kid going somewhere must take a partner. Unless it is free time, or unless it is in the cabin, or mess hall. If you guys are on a hike and a kid needs to use the bathroom, send someone else with them. It's the buddy system. 4. No P.D.A. in front of campers. Yes, Summer romances happen. Just not in front of kids. 5. No hitting the kids, or threatening. It's common sense, but some counselors have had issues with it in the past. Do you understand the five rules?"

"Yes sir." He smiles at me in his rearview mirror.

"Now for the counselors rules. 1. Always be with your group of kids. 2. After all the children are asleep in bed, we have counselors activities. Once all the kids are asleep you may come to the activity. 3. If you feel sick you must tell your other counselor, then go to the office right away. 4. No cussing, or anything like that in front of the kids. 5. There are four bunk beds, so eight beds in the cabin. There is one person per bed. But in the past, we've had people share bed. Like, Levy let Juvia share a bed with her because Juvia had a nightmare last year. You can share your bed with who ever you want, or not at all. 6. The rooms are coed. We have males and females with each group because some kids work better with females than males. One year we had a girl and she was upset because her counselor was a girl. She had two fathers, so she naturally comfortable around the guys than the girls. That's why they are coed. 7. You can do laundry once a week. 8. No P.D.A. in front of the campers, you guys can be all romantic and cuddly at the counselors activities. Or in your room in the cabin. Just be respectful to others and what they want."

"Okay." I smile. The rules are very simple.

"I know you're engaged, but I know you also don't want to be. That's why we told you about the P.D.A. stuff." Levy's mom explains.

"No, it's okay. I understand." I smile.

"We still have two hours left." Levy says. "I'm hungry." Now that she mentions it, I haven't eaten all day either.

"There's sandwiches in the cooler on the floor back there." Her mom replies. Levy starts to dig through the cooler. She pulls out a sandwich and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I say. She smiles back. After I eat my sandwich, I lay my head back. I begin thinking about Sting. It isn't that I don't like him. He is just more of a brother figure to me. I don't want to marry him, but my mom did. But at the same time, my mom would have wanted me to be happy. My eyes begin to close and my mind starts to go blank.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucy." Levy says my name while shaking my arm slightly. I open my eyes and look at her.

"Yes?"

"We're here." I look outside. I smile.

"I'm going to show you around while my parents take our stuff." I nod. Levy and I get out of the car. The place is very well lit. I can easily see the buildings. The smell of nature hits me

"So we'll start here. This is part of the lake. This is where we swim and have most of our counselor events." She points at an area with picnic tables. "That's mainly where we do crafts." She points to another building. "That's the mess hall." We walk over to a side road and follow it. "It's not that confusing." We stop in the middle of the road. There are three cabins on each side. "Here are the cabins. There is six. I don't know which one we're staying in yet." We walk past the Cabins. There is a building in the front. "This is where the main office is. There are fields on the left and right for kickball and games." I'm writing down the spots on my map. It's not too confusing. "The hiking trails and everything else is on the other side. But we don't have many events there. It's more for free time." She smiles. "Other than that, that's everything. Oh, the nurse's office is in the main office." I write that down. "So let's go back to meet mother and father at the mess hall."

"Sounds good to me." I smile. Levy and I start to walk back to the mess hall.

"So how are things going with Sting?" Levy asks.

"I'm still trying to find a way out of it." I say. Like I said, I do like him, but more as a brother than a husband.

"How can you get out of it?" Levy asks while walking down the path. I look up at the beautiful moon, peeking through the clouds.

"Well since my father is making me sign this contract before I got back to school there is only two options."

"What contract?" Levy questions.

"My dad had a lawyer write up a contract. If I marry before I am 18, I can not get out of it unless we both lose feelings for eachother."

"Which won't happen because Sting is head over heels for you."

"Or one of us is unfaithful."

"So if you cheat, you guys get divorced?"

"Yea. But I'm not a cheater." I reply.

"Lucy, if you marry a guy you don't love, then meet the right guy, you will have too. It is your only way."

"I don't know if I will get out of it."

"Why?" I look up at the stars.

"It's what my mom wanted." Levy smiles at me.

"I'm always here for you." She says. We walk back up to her parents.

"Your stuff is in your cabin. We all have an early day tomorrow. So why don't you guys head back to your cabin?"

"What cabin are we in?" Levy asks.

"You guys are in Celestial Way cabin." Levy smiles.

"Okay." Levy grabs my hand. We start to walk to our cabin.

"The list should be inside."

"What list?"

"The list of the people who we share a cabin with. If Juvia is in our cabin, I'm sharing a bunk with her. But you can sleep on the bunk next to me."

"It's fine Levy. I'd rather be next to you anyway. We can talk all night and stuff." Levy smiles.

"Yupp." We walk into our cabin. There are two doors. One on the right side and one on the left side. On the right side, there are two rooms for the campers, and a bathroom for them to share. On the left side of the cabin, is the same thing. The counselor's room is in the middle of the two. We have our own bathroom and laundry room. There is a list on the door.

Natsu Dragneel

Jellal Fernandes

Gray Fullbuster

Lucy Heartfilia

Juvia Lockser

Levy McGarden

Gajeel Redfox

Erza Scarlet

"Yay! Juvia, Erza, Jellal, and Gray are both in our cabin!" Levy cheers. "I've never met Natsu, and Gajeel."

"I've never met any of them." I say.

"Don't worry. Juvia is really sweet. Unless you mess with Gray. She's totally in love with him. Erza is really nice too. Just don't mess with Jellal, wake her up from a nap, or early in the morning. Also don't eat her strawberry cake. She will kill you." Levy says with an innocent smile.

"I want a corner bed." I say. I walk over to the bed in the right corner. It may seem silly of me, but I like when my head is by a wall.

"Top or bottom bunk?" I ask.

"I'm taking the bottom." The last thing I want, is to fall off the top.

"Then I'll take the bottom bunk too." Levy says while throwing her bag onto her bed.

"There's four dressers. You share with whoever you share a bunk bed with. Since you are on the bottom, you get the bottom three drawers. Whoever is on the top gets the top three drawers."

"Okay." I walk over to the dresser. It has stickers all over it, probably from the other counselors. Have no idea why, but it made me smile. I put pants and shorts in the bottom drawer. I put all my shirts in the next drawer up. I put all my undergarments and towels in the top drawer that is mine.

"Come here." Levy tells me. I follow Levy into the bathroom. There are four sinks. Each have a basket above them, next to the mirror. "The baskets have one rack on the top and one on the bottom. The one in the right corner is yours because that is the bed you chose, and again you're on the bottom. There are four showers. The one in the right corner is yours."

"Got it." I put my toothbrush, toothpaste, and other necessities in the bottom shelf. I walk back into the bedroom. I'm already wearing sweats and a t-shirt, so there is no need for me change. I lay down on my bed. Levy turns and looks at me.

"Goodnight Lucy." She smiles at me and closes her eyes.

"Goodnight Levy." I smile and roll over, facing the wall. These beds kind of suck. But it beats wearing that uncomfortable dresses all day and dealing with my father.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucy!" I open my eyes and look at Levy.

"Yes?" I mumble while rubbing my eyes.

"It's 7:30. The counselors will be here at nine. So we have to get up and get ready." Levy says. I sit up and look around the room.

"I need to shower." I say.

"Go ahead." Levy says while getting dressed. I walk into the bathroom and strip down. Since there is nobody else here, I don't mind getting dressed in the room. So I didn't bother to grab some clothes before getting in the shower. I grabbed the stuff in the basket and put them on the floor in the shower. I turned the water on and waited for it to become warm before stepping in the shower. I let the water run down my back. I washed my hair, then body, almost forgetting to shave before I get out.

"Lucy! It's about 8!"

"Okay." I replied. I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me. I put my stuff back in the basket and walked into the room.

"Please tell me you're gonna wear clothes." Levy laughs while looking at me wrapped in my towel. I smile.

"Don't you think I look sexy?" I ask while twirling into a sexy pose.

"Oh please." Levy replies. We both laugh it off. This is why we were best friends. We could joke about anything. I decided to wear my black skinny jeans and a plain dark pink t-shirt. I slipped my black converse on. I brushed my hair and decided to leave it down. I braid my bangs and pull them to the side of my head. I do my makeup, just some eyeliner and mascara. Nothing too heavy. I slip my phone in my pocket. I walk back into the room from the bathroom.

"My dad just called me. The busses are here! Let's go meet the counselors." She says.

"Okay." I say. My phone buzzes. I pull it out and look at it.

Sting- I miss you so much Lucy.

"Who is it?" Levy asks.

"Sting."

"What does he want?"

"He just said he misses me." I reply.

"Do you miss him?"

"I miss his company." I reply.

"We have to go." Levy puts her hand on my back. I reply to Sting.

Me- I miss you too.

We continue to walk up to the busses. "So what do we do all day?"

"We give tours, help set up, then get to know the other counselors. The campers will all be here tomorrow."

"Levy!" A girl with blue hair yells as she's running up to us. She throws her arms around Levy.

"Hey." They pull apart. The girl looks at me.

"Who's this?"

"This is my best friend from home Lucy. Lucy this is Juvia."

"Nice to meet you Lucy." Juvia says.

"Nice to meet you too." I smile.

"Come on. Let's go meet everyone else." Levy says. She looks at the people, then back at Juvia. "Who's the person that's talking to Gray? With the pink hair?" Levy asks.

"That's Natsu. He moved away a couple of years ago. Along with his cousin Gajeel, who is talking to Jellal." We both looked at a guys with long black hair and piercings everywhere. "They moved back last year."

"So you guys all know each other?" I question.

"Yupp." Juvia replies with a smile.

"Don't worry." Levy says. "You won't be left out." We walk over to the rest of the counselors.

"Good Morning everyone!" Mr. McGarden yells. All the incoming counselors stop talking and look around.

"We are proud to to say that we have quite some new people this year." Everyone looks around. "If everyone would look at this lists we are about to pass out and figure out which cabin you are in." Mr. McGarden starts passing out the papers. He doesn't give one to me or Levy. Everyone starts to mumble back and forth.

"How are we doing this?" Levy asks her mom.

"We're going to call out by cabins." Levy and I both nod.

"Attention!" All the counselors stop and look at Mr. McGarden. "Will everyone in Celestial Way cabin follow Lucy and Levy!" We both raise our hand and wave. All of Levy's friends walk over to us.

"So most of you guys know everything." Levy says to the group as we walk to the cabin. "So while everyone else is unpacking Lucy and I will show the two new people around."

"Sounds good." Juvia says. We walk into the cabin.

"I saved the bunk on top of mine for Juvia." Levy smiles.

"I want a corner!" Erza cries.

"Take the one in the left. Lucy has the one in the right." Erza and Jellal run over to their bed.

"I want a corner too." Natsu says.

"You can sleep in the top bunk of Lucy's." Natsu nods and throws his bag on the bed above mine.

"That means Gajeel and I get the last bunk." They walk over and throw their stuff down.

"Natsu, come with me. I'll show you around. Gajeel go with Lucy."

"Actually. Gajeel should go with you Levy." Gray said.

"Okay?" She questions. "Follow me Gajeel." Gajeel and Levy walk out. I take a deep breath. Natsu had pink hair and was wearing a white and black scale looking scarf. He smiled a toothy grin.

"Since their starting out there, we'll start in here." I say. Natsu nods. "So the dresser right across the bed is ours. You get the top three drawers since you're on the top bunk. I get the bottom three."

"Sounds simple."

"Follow me." I take him to the bathroom. The sink on the right is ours. You get the top shelf on the basket. And the right shower is ours."

"Why is it everything on the right?"

"Because we have the right bunk. They try to make everything the same so it doesn't get complicated."

"And I get top because I'm on top bunk?" He questions. I nod. Natsu and I walk back out into the main room.

"Is this your first year here Lucy?" Juvia asks.

"Yupp." I smile.

"Lucy?" Erza questions. "As in the the Lucy that Levy talked about like crazy?"

"That would be me." I smile.

"Well she was right. You're very pretty." Juvia says. I blush slightly.

"Thanks. Let's continue." I say to Natsu. Natsu and I walk outside. I showed Natsu the offices, and the mess hall. We ended our tour by sitting at the lake. The sun was glistening down on the lake, causing a variety of colors.

"This is nice." Natsu says, breaking my concentration of the water.

"It is." I look at him. "Why did Gray want Gajeel to go with Levy?"

"Gajeel thinks Levy is really cute."

"Oh." That's so cute, I love cute romance stories. Even if I don't get to have my own. I shake my head. Not now Lucy. Shake it off. "We should head back. I believe we're eating then getting to know each other."

"Sounds good." Natsu says while standing up. He extends his hand down to me. I can't help but smile at his toothy grin, and that spiky hair. He pulls me up so hard, I almost trip, slamming into his chest instead. We stay in that position for a minute, just staring into eachothers eyes. Oh no, I can't be. Natsu lets me go. I can't have feelings for him right now. There is no way. We walk back to the cabin in silence. Why is this happening to me? These butterflies will not leave my stomach. We walk into the cabin.

"Hey Lucy." Levy smiles at me as I walk inside.

"Hey." I reply.

"Ready to head for the mess hall? It's time for lunch."

"Yea." I reply. Everyone starts walking out of the cabin. I start to walk out behind Juvia, but Levy grabbed my arm.

"Let them go ahead. I wanna talk to you." I nod. When everyone was ahead, Levy and I started walking. "I think Gajeel was flirting with me."

"I wouldn't doubt it." I reply.

"He's cute." Levy blushes while looking down.

"Go for it." I say.

"Should I? I don't know for sure if he likes me."

"He thinks you're cute." I say.

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

"I think I'm going to give it some time."

"Good idea."

"What do you think about Natsu?"

"He's alright." I reply. I can't let her know that we had a moment. I don't want to hear about it. The last thing I want is for her to convince me to leave Sting. I don't think my mother would forgive me if I did.

"Think he might be your summer romance?" She asks.

"I'm engaged." I say without look up.

"I know." She sighs.

"And can we keep that a secret?" I ask.

"Of course." We walk into the mess hall. Everyone is sitting at the table. There are two seats left open. Levy looks at me. "I get the seat by Gajeel, and you get the seat by Natsu?" She questions. I prefer not to sit by Natsu, not that I don't want to, it is that I would love to. And I need nothing to distract me from Sting. I can't leave sting anyway, so why get my hopes up? We walk over and join everyone.

"Hey guys." Juvia says as we sit down.

"Hey." Levy responds.

"Let's hurry so we can do our activities." Erza says. I look around the table, everyone is talking and laughing. I can't wait for the rest of this summer.


End file.
